


Walk by the Milky Way

by Coffey



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffey/pseuds/Coffey
Summary: 接第三季Last of the Time Lords结尾。如果在Master濒死之际，Doctor与他建立精神连接听见了鼓声，Master答应重生，时间就此改写…





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> 部分时间线有改动。剧情有私设。

 

一切都变得恍惚起来了。

亮如白昼的光在上面开始褪色，旁边的叫喊也如一阵被堵塞的风从他耳边掠过。他甚至不能聚焦自己的眼神，只能茫然的看着脸庞上方唯一还闪亮着的两颗棕色星辰一般的球体，噢，好像还有水汽漫上来了，雾蒙蒙的泛着微光。他想起伽里弗雷的玻璃穹顶，银色的树叶生长在无边的红草地上，巨大的山脉蜿蜒穿行，燃烧般的橙色夜空将荒野染成一片琥珀色的微光。

这当然不是他第一次走向死亡，但无疑是最令人愉悦的一回。翠绿的戒指还在指上，他躺在他死敌的怀里，朝他喊出那些最能让他心碎的语句，然后嘴角翘起，带着十足胜利的微笑看着上方那张总是充满着同情心、他看得快要呕吐的脸痛不欲生。

_噢，这感觉真是妙不可言。_

“我的名字是the Master”，他乐滋滋地想着，“你们总要服从我”。

连鼓声都变得可以忍受了，它随着他心跳的减弱也合起奏了。咚咚咚咚，咚咚咚咚，好像有四个心脏在他身体里跳动。

“也许我是疯了”，他想，但这又有什么关系，伽里弗雷消失了，而他和Doctor将永远永远地争斗下去，这些鼓声，就算是他脑子里的臆想，也改变不了任何事。他终将一个人、孤独地活下去，即使他的疯狂要带他积下无数星球的尸骨，踏过一个银河的血泊；即使他身后要抛下永不停息的黑夜，所有希望都被摧毁成仇恨。

他闭上眼睛，头一次平静地感受起鼓声。他的精神无意识地延伸出去，让这奏鸣曲回荡在他的脑海，咚咚咚咚，咚咚咚咚，和着他微弱的心跳打着拍子，多好的一首庄重肃穆的哀乐呀。

周遭好像停顿了两秒，一切的声响似乎突然消失了，当然，这多半是他的幻觉，“我要死啦”，他想，让我再回到那一片虚无吧，绝对的宁静之地，他谋划了这么多精彩绝伦的毁灭大计，偶尔也值得休息一会儿。

然而下一秒他开始被剧烈的摇动起来，有什么声响比之前更大声地冲着他的脸喊了起来，“我的天呐”，他烦躁地想，“就不能让我安静地死去吗？”，他在心里呻吟了一声，“真希望下一任Doctor能不再是这么个感情充沛的蠢-”

他没能再想下去，因为有什么重量已经压在了他的身上，一个声音伴随着急促的喘息直接灌进他的耳朵里，“鼓声！鼓声！我听见了鼓声！我会帮助你，我 **要** 帮助你！重生！Master！求你！重生！”

一股震惊从他的心底冲到了脑海，他全身被一股混合着狂喜、茫然、惊慌的复杂情绪攥住，还没等他做出反应，他的身体已先回应了这股涌动的浪潮，他的指尖开始流出明亮的金光，直到他眼前一切被灿烂淹没笼罩…


	2. Echoes of Time I

Doctor紧紧地攥着他怀里的这具躯体，仿佛它下一秒就会溜走一般，他闭着眼睛沐浴在另一个时间领主金色的重生能量里，直到感受到周围的一切都回归宁静。他睁开双眼，看向他的怀间。

和原先几乎一样的身体躺在那里，只不过原先的黑发变成了浅金，Doctor震惊地皱起眉，Master的睫毛颤了颤，看样子马上就要醒来。

果不其然，下一秒他就被推倒在地上，手臂间的躯体蹭得跃起，他的心不禁跟着漏了一拍，不过下一个瞬间便听咔嚓一声，Jack的声音从他身前响起，“刚死了一回，也不能这么急着就走，对吗？”

他抬起头，Master正怒气冲冲地瞪着Jack，双手被拷在背后；Jack抓着他的肩膀，毫不示弱地回瞪回去。

Doctor站起身，示意Jack回去，Jack最后给了他一个警告的眼神不情愿地站到旁边，仍不超过五米远的位置。Master哼了一声，转过来看着Doctor，紧盯着他的眼睛仿佛要将他看穿一样，“你刚才说的是什么意思？”

“我刚才听到了鼓声，四声响，就像你描述的一样，”Doctor谨慎地说，“我猜是你刚才无意间打开了精神连接，我当时又全身心在你身上所以…但那是什么？”他也忍不住大声喊了起来，“你脑子里的那声音！这就是你从八岁时就一直听见的声音？！”

Master先是好像冻住了一般，棕色的瞳孔略微放大紧盯着他，然后突然歇斯底里地大笑起来，他从眼角看见Jack往这边靠近了几步。

“你听见了！它是真的！”他疯狂地喊了起来，“不是我的幻想！九百年了…我几乎要… **不是我疯了** ！”

“是的，”Doctor恳求地说，“让我帮助你，我们一起，我们会解决的，不管它是什么，它会消失的。”

Master终于停止了大笑，Doctor不自觉地松了口气。他直起身，晃了晃他的手铐，讽刺地说，“我还有别的选择吗，怎么样，我的新模样作为你的囚犯还满意么？”

“其实”，Doctor迟疑地说，小心地观察着Master的神情，“你基本没有变，除了金发。”

Master戏谑的微笑垮了下来，嘴巴不自觉地睁大，惊讶地看着他。

一年多以来的第一次，两个时间领主互相注视着，一时间都没有说话。

这时Martha的声音插了进来&not——看在Rassilon的份儿上，他几乎忘了这个厅里还有这么多其他人了。

“所以，他没怎么变，这有什么问题吗？”

“一般来说”，Doctor仔细斟酌着语句，视线还没从Master脸上移开，“时间领主的重生是包括每个细胞的整个身体结构重组，发生完全相同的两次重生的几率几乎不存在，除非…”

“除非时间已经被改写，”Master低沉地接口道。

“没错”，Doctor吞咽了一下，“如果时间被改写的话，时间领主本身可能受到未来本应该发生的事件影响，这种情况是非常罕见的，一般是极其重大的直接关联到时间领主本人的事件。”

“而且也不会是纯自我的行动，那样的话无穷时间流只会自动延续下去，”Master喃喃地说，“只可能是受到外力的影响，像是一个约定，把你向时间流原本的方向拽。”

Doctor看着Master思考，知道他在跟自己想着同一个问题，“到底是谁会有这么大的，可以施加在一个时间领主上的能量？”

“所以，”Jack说，“你们现在要怎么办？”

Doctor思考了一会儿，“我会把Master带到Tardis，他从现在开始是我的责任，”他坚定地对上Master的眼睛，说，“我们先寻找鼓声的来源，其他的事可以以后再议。”

他的意思是其他的事很可能会自己来找他们，Master当然明白这点。

Jack和Martha好像都想反驳什么，Doctor向他们看了一眼，他们便不再发声，转而恶狠狠地瞪着Master，好像他敢做出什么事情他们就要生吞活剥了他。

Master在心里挣扎了片刻，不禁嘴角卷起一个微笑，享受他人的愤怒一向是他最大的乐趣之一，他轻蔑地扫了他们一眼，然后转向Doctor，眯起棕色的眼睛，用Saxon最恶毒又迷人的语调说，“ 噢，Doctor，怎么，现在还不去看你的old girl吗？”

  
Doctor的心都要碎了。

Tardis拒绝让他进去，显然一年的谬论机器生活让她遍体鳞伤。无论他再怎么在门外安慰哀求，Tardis的门连动也不动，Doctor绝望地坐在地上，抚摸着她蓝色的边框，试图传递进一些安抚的情绪。

Master的嘴都要咧到天上去了，不过在Doctor看向他的时候他还是装出一脸悲痛的神情，“噢，可怜的老Tardis，”眼睛里可是没有一点哀伤的神色，“年纪这么大了还要跟着Doctor受这么多苦难。”

Doctor气愤地剜了他一眼，已经放弃和他理论。

大概一个小时之后，Tardis终于把门砰地弹开了，Doctor一跃而起，充满感激地喊着，“噢你最棒了”，拉着Master往里进，无视他“嘿！放开我！”的叫喊。他们一进去——事实上Master还有半个身子在门外，门又砰地关上了，“哎哟！”Master捂着他的臀部叫道，“该死的，管好你的Tardis！”，他恼火地说，怒视着控制室圆形的墙壁。

Doctor试图憋回去一个微笑。

  
Master找了一张椅子坐了下来，他仍戴着那副手铐。Doctor在控制台不停地按着键，他知道他在重设Tardis，不让他有任何控制Tardis的可能。他闭了闭眼睛，感到自己心里也还没拿定主意，一方面他对寄人篱下、为人囚徒的屈辱深恶痛绝，更别提囚禁者是他仇恨了几百年的Doctor，他恨不得一有机会就逃出这座移动监狱；另一方面他对鼓声的研究还存着几分想法，如果能有Tardis的帮忙，或许…他调整了一下坐姿，试图找出一个舒服的位置。周围又陷入一片寂静，那阵熟悉的烦躁涌上心头，咚咚咚咚，咚咚咚咚，整个世界只剩这些单调跳动的噪点，占据着他的灵魂，像是战鼓在召唤他，无尽的杀戮与斗争，要他奔赴某个高贵而血腥的使命，疼痛又开始在他脑子里翻涌，他的血液流动着沸腾起来…

“所以”，他试图开口说话，至少能分散一些注意力，“你准备就一直这么铐着我吗？”

Doctor还背对着他，在控制台敲敲打打，他头也不回地说，“你刚才没真打算死，是吗？”

“什么？”

“你的未来还存在在时间里，不可能会在刚才就永远消失。又连模样也没变，说明不是常规的重生，”他顿了一下，“你打算保存下来一部分自己用巫术召唤。”

“或许吧，”Master冷笑道，无论如何，他总是要赢的。

Doctor没有应声。有很长时间他继续在控制台专注地工作着。Master感觉头疼得快要裂开，无数的白噪点在他眼前显现，这该死的寂静，他开始怀疑这是Doctor故意用来折磨他的手段，忽视他，欺骗他会治好自己，然后把他丢在这聒噪的鼓声里让他自生自灭…  
他当时究竟是信了什么邪选择了重生。

“我刚才…”Doctor的声音终于又传了过来，意外地听起来有些破碎，他吸了口气说，“我刚才…真的以为…”——居然尾音也颤抖起来。

“噢闭嘴吧”，Master厉声说，一股无名的怒气直冲上来，或许他就是看不惯Doctor这副假惺惺的看见谁都恨不得把他的心给掏出来的样子。“我说”，声音也提高了八度，“你打算一直这么铐着我吗？”

Doctor用手抹了把脸，终于肯转过身面朝着他，他第一次看清了Doctor刚才一直被身影挡住的在忙活的东西——Doctor的手里正拿着一个红色项圈。

他的呼吸一窒，盯着那个项圈的纹路，显然那还是个挺精致的玩意儿，他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，随即狂怒地喊道，“你不是…你不是要……我简直不敢相信！看在Rassilon的份儿上! **我不是一条狗** ！”

“Master”，Doctor有点急切地说道，“我在Valiant号上发现了这个，”他忽略了是Jack临别前塞到他手里，跟他说是火炬木特制的细节，“它可以阻止你伤害自己，或者伤害我，一旦你超过一定伤害值就会进入休克状态，”Master的眼睛睁得更大了，“它不会伤害你！”他急忙补充道，“只是暂时休克，噢，对了，还有，你不能离我超过十米之外。”

有一刹那间Master像是被气得说不出来话了，他急促地呼吸着，胸口起起伏伏，他尽力组织着自己，强迫自己冷静下来，瞪着Doctor，嘶哑地叫道，“多么感人呐， _多么_ 感人呐，一条不能离主人太远的狗！下一步你是不是要把我牵出去，向你的那些低能伴侣们大肆炫耀一番，噢伟大的Doctor，他让臭名昭著、无恶不作的Master变成了一条狗！哈！人民的希望，宇宙的救星！Doctor的英名永久流传！这就是你想要的？你这个虚伪的、扭曲的、恶毒到令人发指的变态！”

“Master！”Doctor像被踩到尾巴一样，也喊了起来，“我做了改进！你看，这有一个隐身按钮，没有人会看见它的，我只是想确保你的安全，我们的安全！”

“噢天呐，一个隐秘的奴隶，”Master极尽讽刺地说，“多么聪明呐， _最高程度的拥有是不为人所知_ ，这是不是让你膨胀的自我体会到更大的成就感了，多大的满足啊。我，Doctor，让Master变成了一条甚至用不着栓、就心甘情愿离不开我的忠心耿耿的狗！”

“噢Rassilon啊你就非要曲解我的每一句意思吗！”Doctor涨红着脸，挫败又愤怒地揉着他本来就乱七八糟的头发，冲他喊道，“你杀了那么多人，我怎么担得起让你再逃出Tardis，踏平几十个星球的风险！再说，你也囚禁过我一年，同你强加在我身上的那些相比，一个项圈又算得了什么？！”

他的双手几乎要揪上Master的衣领了。

“噢是吗！”Master往地上吐了口唾沫，回瞪着怒火，“我又没把自己当作道德的标杆！人性的希望！我生来就要占有，统治，杀戮，不惜一切代价。我的名字是the Master，万物的主人！你又是谁？！愚蠢的、到处标榜自己伟大的价值观、却在眨眼间把自己的星球毁灭了的Doctor！”

他们互相瞪着对方，粗重地呼吸着，眼珠子都要瞪出来了彼此还毫不示弱，如果眼神能杀人的话，就算是五十次重生机会也一闪而没了。他们维持着对峙状态，Master的脑子里轰鸣着鼓点，他将这狂暴的躁动投射到眼前两颗睁得像羽毛球那么大的棕色眼球里。——关于这任Doctor他不能十分理解的一件事是，他的眼睛似乎能无限扩大。

时间好像过去了漫长的一个世纪，Doctor的愤怒终于开始收敛，他的瞳孔不再睁得那么吓人，一丝不常见的冷酷爬上他的脸庞。

“我不会再让你染指其他星球”，他冷酷地看着Master说，“你在我的Tardis上，你要服从我的命令。”

Master怒不可遏地张嘴想要反驳，但Doctor突然上前抓住他的后脑勺，同时腿压在他身上，右手拿着项圈就往他头上套。

他拼命地挣扎，但双手还拷在背后，Doctor又比他高出太多，该死的，每一次的重生他从来不能在体量上占据优势。Doctor的身子紧紧地压着他，左手攥着他新生的金发，一个异物刮过他的鼻尖，有什么冰凉的东西绕着他的脖颈，又流进他的皮肤里。一阵突然的眩晕感让他暂时放弃挣扎，身后传来咔哒一声，他的双手自由了。

“会有暂时的眩晕感”，Doctor从他身上爬起来，“不过马上就会—”

Master的双手扼住了他的脖颈，眼睛通红地像要用尽全身力气地掐着Doctor的脖子，但Doctor只是平静地看着他，一阵战栗随着他双手的绞紧流到他的大脑，他眼睛不由得向上翻了翻，便什么也不知道了。

  
_他快乐地在草地上奔跑着，两颗太阳已经在山顶露出熹微的晨光，但还不够，远远不够，橘色的夜空还温暖地洒在银色的树叶上，深红色的草在山间摇曳，一点星光闪烁在高耸的树丛间。他已经等了一个月，今天该是时候了，当清晨的第一缕阳光落在它身上…_

_他像一只小鹿一样跳过沟壑，鞋子在河涧留下松软的脚印，双腿轻快地在山林间穿梭，马上就要到了…_

_终于，他看见了他一个月前在树干上留下的标记，他拨过眼前的银叶子，小心翼翼地蹲下来，噢，一缕微光从他上方温柔地扫下来，在一片深红间一朵花缓缓地盛开，露出它深蓝色的天鹅绒般的花瓣，中间点缀着星星般闪亮的花蕊。_

_一个笑容从他的脸上绽开，双手兴奋地在口袋里摸来摸去，最终掏出了一个小小的玻璃盆和一个精致的铲子，他缓缓地用铲子拨着草丛，小心不伤到下面埋着的花根。_

_噢，Theta会喜欢的。_

好像有什么花香，他想仔细地闻一闻，头却昏沉沉地抬不起来，连带着他的鼻子也使不上劲，什么东西噼里啪啦地电流一般地冲过他的身体，不停歇地游走着，还有…鼓声，一声声地从他脑海里撞过来，敲着电流穿梭地更起劲了，他在这混沌中漫无边际的冥想着， _如果人死后能变成一朵花……_

不知过了多久，他身体里的奔流似乎总算停歇了下来，鼓声也只沉沉地响着，他感觉身上越来越轻，但好像有什么东西在上面压着他，让他感觉很不舒服……

他缓缓地张开眼帘，迷茫了一会儿，有一个棕色的轮廓一动不动地悬在上方，他使劲眨了眨眼，发现是一架已经过时的眼镜，上面还垂着一缕丝绸，不对，丝绸怎么会这么乱糟糟的，还有那两个闪着光的灯泡，他努力地辨认着，同时一些片段流进他的脑海自动播放起来，金色的光，蓝盒子，争吵，他隐隐作痛的手……

他混沌的脑海逐渐把迷蒙的罗帐拨开，意识到他感觉一直在压着他的是Doctor的目光。

“你醒了”，Doctor说，在他恢复意识后就移开了目光，走到旁边拿了一杯水放在他身边，“你重生后能量过剩，所以有些……激动，我刚才将多余的能量引导安定下来，你或许感到平静一些了。”

Master盯着天花板，发现他一点说话的欲望也没有，他的身体好像经历了一场旷日持久的战斗后终于停歇了下来，在Valiant号那处心积虑的一年和一次重生后，他现在被困在Tardis的医务室里，脖子上套了个看不见的项圈，嗓子干渴的要命，心里空荡的恍若无物，只剩鼓声还锲而不舍的敲着。

_真不知道我没了鼓声会变成什么样子_ ，他想。

Doctor在旁边静静地站了一会儿，说道，“你可以多躺一会儿，我去准备点吃的。”转身离开了房间。显然在多维空间的Tardis项圈的距离限制不起作用。

“多好啊”他躺在床上想着，“大名鼎鼎的Doctor变成了你的私人护理。Jack说不定愿意为此放弃永生。”

他在那儿躺了不知多久，可能是一个小时，也可能是一天，Tardis在他周围安慰般地嗡鸣着，看样子是原谅他了。和她的主人一个脾气。

他终于感到腿躺得有些麻木了，用手肘撑着坐了起来，他的身体还跟散架了一样，但心里的烦躁减轻了不少，他拿起旁边桌子上的水，一饮而尽。清凉的液体混着薄荷似的草药味儿，他的嗓子大概又能用了。

他推开门，发现Tardis又改变了她的位置，几条长长的走廊从新的拐角处冒了出来，他辗转了几个岔口，终于摸清了餐厅的位置。

Doctor不在那儿。桌子上摆着一壶保温着的茶，和几盘还散着热气的松饼——看来他在琢磨恒温厨具方面没少下功夫。Doctor自己对这方面没什么讲究，但Master一向在衣食住行上面要求颇多。

他坐了下来，给自己倒了一杯茶，拿过一盘松饼吃了起来。直到感觉饥肠辘辘的肚子又鼓了起来。他吃完便起身，把盘子堆进盥洗池里洗干净。然后转过身打量着餐厅杂乱的壁橱和散着几根棕发的地板，厌恶地皱起了鼻子。  
_噢，这地方真是脏透了。_

但他显然没有好心到要给Doctor的Tardis打扫房间，他只是嫌恶地看了几眼，便闭起眼睛伸出了精神触手，找寻Doctor的方位。

他的思绪穿梭在Tardis回折往复的长廊里，掠过隐蔽在各个角落、阁楼顶层的生物，直到感觉到一团熟悉的缓缓漂浮着的云状星团—  
图书馆。他平静地睁开了眼睛。

  
Tardis的图书馆和控制室一样呈圆形。四周摆着层层叠叠的无数圈从宇宙各个星系而来的书，中心是一张长长的书桌，一个球状吊灯从天花板垂下来，每天变成不同星球的样子，不过它已经很久没变成伽里弗雷了。

Doctor在书架上挑着书，突然听见砰的一声，伴随着右脚一阵剧痛。“噢！”他疼得马上跳了起来，靠在旁边的书架上转着脚踝，一本看上去有几千页的大厚书正躺在他刚才跳开的位置，很显然他不小心把它碰掉了。“噢，别这样”，Doctor祈求道，他在这儿呆了快五个小时了，除了把大概几百本书拿出来又放回去之外什么也没读进去。

这也不能怪他，Doctor在心底叹了口气，任何人有Master这么个棘手的住客日子都不会太好过。光是防止他惹出事端就闹了这么一出，花了这么多力气，还险些让他自己也失去控制。更何况他的任务不仅包括要留住他，他还得——

“Doctor，”一道低沉的声音从他身后传过来，正沉浸在自己思绪里的他吓得一个激灵，跳着转过身来，看见顶着一头蓬松金发的Master正站在图书馆门口。

他看上去很平静。

Doctor不敢确定这是不是好事。

“我们需要谈一谈，”Master说，他显然恢复了一些精神，脸色不再那么苍白。

“好，”Doctor点了点头，“我也正好有事要跟你说，不过你可以先——”

“你想说什么？”Master打断了他，他棕色的眼眸直直地看了过来。Doctor回看着他，又一次感到对于Master来言，这次重生的长相未免太柔和了一些，太像他的第一……

“不要让我重复，”Master斥道，他显然把Doctor的走神当成了犹豫。

“噢，”Doctor回过神来，“我想和你说关于鼓声的事。”

Master的脸上好像流露出一丝释然的神色，不过这情绪转瞬而逝，多半是他看错。

“所以，”Master接道，“你有什么想法？”

“我觉得，”Doctor谨慎地说，“显然目前关于鼓声的线索微乎其微，但联系到你这次的重生，你在未来可能在某个时空发挥着重要作用，如果从这个角度出发，可能会有发现。”

Master扬起了眉毛，“你是说，鼓声和我的重生意外有关系。”

“我也拿不准”Doctor耸了耸肩，“但如果这件事真的如此重大的话，或许你的鼓声也会列入考虑范围，以确保整个事件不发生失误。  
”  
Master危险地眯起了眼睛，“听起来像是有人在利用我。”

“呃，只是猜测而已，”Doctor说，“但外力作用事件经常如此，也许我们可以找出答案。”

“很好，”Master说，不过他的脸上还是没有一丝笑意，“你准备怎么调查未来的事？”

Doctor在心里紧张了一瞬，说，“时间改写，又发生了错乱，不管去怎么实地研究得到的信息都可能会是残缺或扭曲的，我想”他咽了口口水，“我们或许可以求助于预言。”

Master没有发脾气，Doctor松了口气，但随即意识到面前的人陷入了长久的沉默，Master的眼睛一眨不眨地落在他身上，但却并不是在看他，好像在穿过他看进其他无形的世界。

他没有作声，等待着，终于等到他开口说了第一句话，

“我以为你不喜欢预言。”

Doctor的脑海里自动浮现出一些久远的记忆。 _一个晴朗的午后，他开心地坐在教室的后排等Koschei，无意间听见同学们的闲聊，“噢，Oakdown，那个疯了的家族，以为他们能看破时间”，；他的母亲知道了他每天和Oakdown家族的人混在一起，在餐桌上当着他弟弟的面大发雷霆，“他们迟早会把你也变得疯疯癫癫！”；还有八岁以后，痛苦的八岁以后，Koschei的鼓声和他的预言能力压制在一起，他夜夜痛苦地哀嚎，直到预言能力彻底地消失……_

**我只是不喜欢你扯上预言。**

Doctor甩了甩头，把回忆驱逐回去，吸了一口气，说，“这是目前唯一的办法。上次我去Ood Sphere的时候它们说我的歌就要结束了，或许和这也有关系。”

Master点了点头，“那我们什么时候出发？”

“你愿意的话现在就可以，”Doctor耸了耸肩，向前穿过书架准备回到控制室，走到Master身边时又突然停下了脚步。

“你刚开始的时候说我们需要谈一谈”，Doctor看着他说，“你想和我说什么？”

Master凝视了Doctor片刻，他的眼神在专注的时候会偶尔褪去那层疯狂，剩下全然的笃定和自信，好像只要他愿意，所以放在他面前的事物他都能探索到最后的真相，然后掌控它。 _万物的主人。_

这名字一开始指的是他天才的领悟力， **能掌握万物的真谛** 。

Doctor从九百年前就谙熟了这个眼神。

“你上一次睡觉是什么时候？”

“什么，”Doctor怀疑自己听错了。

“恶”，Master露出一脸不耐烦的表情，“我说你上一次睡觉是什么时候？”

Doctor回想了一下，从Valiant号上下来到现在，他从和Master吵架到照顾他，再在这儿心神不宁地翻了一下午的书……

“我不记得了”，他诚实地说，“可能是四五天以前？”

“你现在去睡觉”，Master命令道，“我不想在需要你动你唯一还有点价值的脑子的时候听见它慢得咯吱响。我在图书馆里消遣一会儿，你睡过后我们就出发。”

说罢他便跨过发愣的Doctor,从左边书架抽出一本《时空生物形态变化理论学》，穿过曲折的回廊走到中央，在桌子边坐下读了起来。

他头顶的吊灯变成了一个带着玻璃穹顶的燃烧般的橙色星球。

 


	3. Echoes of Time II

 

咣当！房间里的灯疯狂地闪了起来，他还有一只靴子没套上，就被忽如其来的动荡晃倒在地上。“八百多年了，”他抓着旁边的衣柜把手试图在持续不断的颠簸里站起来，恼火地想着，“他的驾驶技术还烂得跟个毛孩子一样”。

他拉过旁边的椅子坐下，漫不经心地系着鞋带，从镜子里打量着他刚从Tardis那儿半哄骗半胁迫要来的剪裁精致的黑色大衣。——“ _不，我不会在口袋里别棵蔬菜_ ！”他朝满满一柜Doctor各次重生的衣服厉声宣布道，也许还有一些他旅伴留下来的。“如果你不给我提供衣服，我就把Doctor的都烧光。”他露出一个懒洋洋的微笑，“噢，他可喜欢他那些人类纪念品了不是？”

 他关上Tardis新为他建造的一个小型衣柜的门，回到控制室。Doctor在门边站着，瞧了一眼他的新装扮后什么也没说。在几个小时的休憩后他显得容光焕发，Master开始怀疑他的日行一善是不是做过了头。

这时Doctor挂着他那副愚蠢的笑容喋喋不休了起来，“Ood！智慧可爱的一族！天生不会杀戮，我上次来的时候帮他们摆脱了人类的统治，”他继续说着，忽略了Master“ _多么惊人呐_ ，善良弱小、惹人怜爱的人类竟然也会奴役其他种族”的评论，“他们现在应该已经建造出自己的家园了。”他边说边推开Tardis的大门，一股寒风裹着雪花霎时卷了进来，凶猛地拍在他们脸上。

“噢，我忘了提，” 穿着棕色西装的高个男人抹了把脸，努力睁开被风吹得紧闭在一起的眼睛，“这是个寒冷的星球。不过非常美丽，漫山遍野都铺着真正的雪！”他喜气洋洋地宣布道。Master只冷冷地剜了他一眼，头也不回地向外走去。Doctor急忙关门跟上他，害怕离得太远Master又进入休克状态。

 Ood Sigma已经站在雪里等着他了，考虑到他们强大的通灵能力，Doctor并不对此感到惊讶。他愉快地向那位集智慧与仁慈于一身的Ood挥了挥手，兴奋地叫道，“Ood Sigma！好久不见，我亲爱的朋友”，Master在旁边冷哼了一声，“啊，我在这段时间当然也没闲着不是，你猜怎么着，我见到了莎士比亚！他比我想象得还要聪明一点儿。又和Daleks们打了一架，老天他们还真是阴魂不散；呃还变成了一次人类，挺可怕的经历；而且去了宇宙末—”他迅速瞥了Master一眼，马上改口道，“你们的星球建造地怎样了？”

Ood Sigma端着他的翻译球，答道，“非常好，Doctor，”他的长须在风里微微地颤动着，“事实上，是太好了，您可能想亲眼看一看。”

“当然！”Doctor兴奋地答道，“不过等一下，我需要先停一下Tardis”，他掏出钥匙，向Tardis的方向按了一下，Tardis响亮地鸣叫了两声作为回应，然后他马上转过头一脸期待地看向他的老朋友。

Ood Sigma毫无反应，Master的白眼快要翻到天上去了。

“噢看在Rassilon的份儿上，”他不可置信地叫道，“我把它停在那儿了，跟一辆车一样！”他强调道，“Tardis！ 像一辆车一样！”

Ood Sigma连眼睛都没眨一下。

“老天，” 他挫败地摊开双手，“你以为你能逗一个Ood笑。”

Master似乎终于无法忍受他了，他冷着脸对Ood Sigma说，“你刚才说你们建造的地方在哪儿？”

Ood族的首领转向他，一道审视的目光从他的心灵感应通道传来，里面包含着许多Master一时难以分辨的情绪，“这边”，Ood Sigma答道，“您们马上就会看到。”

他们跟着他穿过几个覆满雪的山头，Doctor一路上喋喋不休，Master再一次有了想把他掐死的冲动。幸好路程不算很长，经历了一个小时的跋涉后，Ood Sigma 在一座山脚下停了下来，向他们歪了歪头伸出左手示意道，“到了。”

五道高耸的洞穴组成的建筑群在他们面前拔地而起，呈三角形分布的巨大的雕刻精美的塔楼点缀其中，几道斜着的石桥在顶端交错，将它们相互连接。皑皑白雪盖在直冲天际的石壁上，顺着起伏的沟壑优雅地滑落。

“哇，” Doctor由衷地惊叹道，“这真是，美不胜收。从我上次来到现在过去多少年了？”

“一百年。” Ood Sigma答道。

Doctor的眉毛皱了起来，“一百年？那我们就有麻烦了。”他怀疑地说，“有什么东西大大加速了你们的进化过程。”

“事实上，”Ood Sigma说，手里代替了次级大脑的语言球在他说话的同时闪着光，“从一年前起我们的进化速度就没有再加快了。”

“你是说，”Doctor看向Ood Sigma，“加速进化的因素在一年前消失了”，他突然转向旁边显然也在沉思的人，说，“Master——”

“你们最近有感知到什么吗，”Master无视了他，直接向Ood Sigma问道，“变化，或者是关于未来的讯息。”

“我们本来正打算向您发送讯息的，Doctor”， Ood族的首领说，“有什么不寻常的事情发生了，或许Ood族的长老能解释地更清楚一些。”

他们走进了一个洞穴里，大大小小的钟乳石从穴顶垂下来，里面宽敞得如一座宫殿一般。他们走到洞穴的中心位置，几位Ood在那里等候他们。

“Doctor，”Ood族长老说，“很荣幸能再见到您。”

“我也是”，Doctor迅速答道，“不过你们想要告诉我什么事？”

“也许展示给您看会好一些”，长老答道，他转向Master，说，“这位——”

“是Master”，Doctor说，“一位…旅伴。”

Master正专注地看着Ood长老，没有理会他，仿佛在进行某场Doctor听不见的交谈。

Ood长老点了点头，“一位对时间至关重要的人”，Doctor蹙起了眉，正想询问下去，但长老打断了他，继续道，“我可以展示给您两位看。”

他们都坐了下来，绕着一个火堆围成一圈。最后的两位时间领主和Ood们双手连在一起，他们清空思想，然后——  
“啊！”Doctor过电般地叫了起来，眼神逡巡在其他人脸上，Master若有所思地沉默着，Ood们友善地看着他。

“那是什么？”Doctor急切地问道，“那…无边的黑暗？”

刚才他的脑海里出现了一幅宇宙的全息图，银河倾泻，星光璀璨，就像他无数次在其中穿梭漫步时看到的一样，但有一个角落，一个黑影悄悄漫了上来，从一个星系到另一个，像一个无边的黑洞不断地吞噬着，直到每一个角落都被浓重的黑暗笼罩，整个宇宙回归虚无……

“时间的终结”，长老说。

最后的两个时间领主都睁大了眼睛。 _时间的终结_ 。

“但这是不可能的，”Doctor慢吞吞地说，“没有人会有这么大的能力，在——”，他停住了，吞咽了一下。

Master知道他是想说在伽里弗雷毁灭之后。

“至少一年之前的迹象是这样的，”Ood长老说。

Doctor警觉起来，“你是说，它现在已经消失了。”

“消失这个词或许不够精确”，Ood长老说，“一年之前，所有的Ood都感受到了黑影的靠近，一个宏大的计划正在酝酿，有什么想要回来，但已经太晚、太晚了，等他们回来的时候，就会带来时间的终结。”

“但是现在？”Doctor急切地问道。无法控制地向Master看了几眼。

“黑影在一年前突然消失了，”Ood长老说，“但并不完全，有一部分还在，或者更好的说法是，有一部分还不确定在不在。我们感受到了时空的扭曲，我认为最大的可能是——”

“我们改写了时间，”Master接口道，“但时间的终结还在向过去产生影响，就像…”，他慢慢地说，“ **一个约定** 。”

“你是说，”Doctor眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，“这就是那个事件，那个在召唤你的事件。”

“那个想利用我的事件，”Master面无表情地说。

“这个过程可能还没有完成”，长老说，“它出了意外，但最终后果还难以预料。”

“因为改变时间流带来的变化极其复杂，无法预测”，Doctor说，他的双手无意识地揉着他的头发。情况比他想的还要严重得多。

“但这会和鼓声有什么关系呢？”Doctor自言自语道，“这个召唤。”

_召唤_ 。有什么好像在Master的脑子里咯噔响了一下，什么他一直遗漏的、极其重要的东西， _好好想想_ ，他对自己说， _思考……_  
可是他无法集中，鼓声不知为何又大声地敲了起来，咚咚咚咚，咚咚咚咚，让他的血液沸腾、地转天旋，像是要他奔赴某个使命一样，踏入无尽的黑暗与绝望，穿梭在时间的洪流， _召唤着他…_

 他猛然抬起头，隔着火堆盯住Ood族长老。

“你刚才说我是对时间至关重要的人，”他重复道，“那是什么意思？”

“我在您身上感受到了时间的痕迹”，长老说。

“我们是时间领主，”Doctor马上说，“我们身上当然有时间的痕迹。”

“不，”Ood长老说，“时间领主穿行在时间中，独立于原本的时间之外，您可以改变时间，但时间本身对您没有引力。”

“你是说，他在被时间吸引。”Doctor迅速地反应道。

“不，是时间被我吸引”，跳跃的火舌映着Master冷峻的神色，衬得他如同地狱来的使者，“我 _对_ 时间至关重要。我们一直以为是有时间在召唤我，但我个体命运的改变就能中断时间的终结，扰乱未来的时空，这种召唤只可能是双向。它不仅在把我向原本的时间流拽， _我也在把它向现在的时间流拽_ 。”

Doctor震惊地看着他，“但这不可能……不可能是你带来时间的终结，”不然时间只会自动往前流，“一定有外力的作用”，他的眉毛抬得更高了，“链接！”他突然灵光一闪，大声喊道，“有人和你建立了链接！但链接的启动在你手里！”

“没错，”Master终于把目光投向Doctor，“鼓声，就是链接。”

一切都对上了，Doctor目瞪口呆地看着他，一句话都说不出口。这太疯狂了，有人在八百年前就通过鼓声和Master建立了连接，要用他来启动时间的终结，这需要一个极其宏大又缜密的计划来完成，但一切又那么合理，他提不出任何反驳的理由，有一些思绪正从他脑海深处涌上来，但他无法思考它们，他 _不愿意_ 思考它们。

“可是，这怎么可能呢，”他试图用嗓子发出声音，“有谁会——”

“噢Doctor，”一股强烈到近乎破碎的目光注视着他，他几乎瑟缩了一下，“ _你真的想不到吗_ ？”他像是感到什么事可笑一样，扯出了一个再难看不过的笑容，“时间的终结，”他轻声道，“有谁会， **有谁能** ？”

Doctor呆呆地看着他，脑海里浮现出那场他永远不愿再记起的战争的场面，他曾经敬重的长辈在血泊里残忍地猎杀，他为之骄傲的同胞于黑暗中掠夺着生命，都在漫长的战争里，噢， _如此漫长的战争里_ ，变成了他再难以辨认的魔鬼。为了生存他们不惜一切代价，即使这意味着……

他一动不能动地看着Master开始笑了起来，他的笑声凄惨得如拉断的琴弦，又癫狂得如同地狱里的丧曲，令人毛骨悚然，他简直不能再听下去。“我的同族，”他剧烈地抖动着，笑得喘不过气，“我的同族”，他哈哈大笑了起来，眼泪从他的脸上连串地流下，“噢，多么智慧的种族啊”，他仰起头，“多么伟大！”他冲洞穴顶疯狂地笑着，“逼疯一个Master，终结掉整个时间！”

他不知道自己什么时候走了过去，当他有了意识的时候，他已经跪在了地上，像要把他揉进自己胸口一样将Master抱在怀间，他用尽全身力气用手臂箍住他颤抖着的身体，脸颊紧紧贴在他金色的发梢。破碎的笑声在他耳边环绕。他的胸口潮湿了一片，直到看见Master肩膀上的泪渍时才意识到自己也已泪流满面。

Ood们还在不在旁边他已经不能分辨，也无暇去管，他维持着同样的姿势，像拥抱生命里最后一束光阴般紧紧地抱着Master，感受着他起伏着的悸动，直到怀里的躯体逐渐平静，令人心碎的笑声慢慢消失。

Master抬起头，分开了一些距离，但没有把他推开，他被压得乱糟糟的金发贴着他棕色的眼睛，两道泪痕流到了唇边。“我要毁掉它，”他每一个字都如同订下了血的契约一般，“我要他们在这个时空，永远都不再回来。”

“好，”Doctor说，然后他吻了他，舌尖舔着他还咸湿的泪水，鼻尖温柔地压在他的脸颊，八百年了，漫长的时光夹杂着憎恨横亘在他们之间，他尝起来还像在伽里弗雷时一样。银色的星河和深红色草地的芬芳，夏日里蓝宝石的清凉，还有一味微微辛辣的胡椒和蜂蜜混合的甜味，他缠绵地卷起他的舌尖，吸吮着，一丝颤栗传向他的脑海，噢，已经过去了太久太久，久到他已经快忘记了他有多么地想念……

然而下一秒他又被推了出去，Master愠怒地看了他一眼，转向旁边。Doctor顺着他的视线望过去，噢，那些Ood们，他们全都在那儿眼睛一眨不眨地看着他们，手里的语言球莫名地闪烁着。Doctor瞬间感到一阵潮红涌了上来。

“我们很高兴您找到了真正的伴侣，Doctor”，Ood Sigma说。

“什么？”Doctor飞快地反驳道，“不，不是你们想象的——”

“您和您伴侣的故事将在Ood星球永久流传，”Ood Sigma说道，“不仅是这一代的Ood，Ood星球的子孙们都将听着您的故事长大。”

 “噢天呐，不，你们真的弄错了！”Doctor满脸通红地比划着，大声叫道，“听着，我们只是，只是……”

他竟然也想不出一个词来形容他们的关系。

“死敌而已，”Master冷淡地接道，“只是Doctor比较容易患上地球的反斯德哥尔摩综合症。”

——他竟然还是想不出反驳的话。

Ood Sigma在最后的两个时间领主间看了又看，微微点了点头，说，“Doctor，但愿最终时间能给您指出正确的方向。”

 

“所以，”Doctor随意地坐在控制台的边缘上，双手撑在身后，“你有什么打算？”

他们刚在雪地里告别了Doctor的老朋友们，——“不不，”Doctor朝围成一个半圆、不约而同地举起手里闪个不停的语言球的Ood们惊慌地喊道，“不要唱为我们作的歌！”

智慧而仁慈的Ood族首领歪了歪头，把语言球放了下来，缓缓说道，“您的歌曲已经重新唱了下去，Doctor。”他友善地注视着瘦削的时间领主，“每一首歌曲都有结束之时，但在无尽的时间与空间里，或许您重新谱写的歌曲能找到永恒的延续。”

Master惬意地坐在控制厅新建造出的沙发上——Doctor有点气闷地发现自从他上了Tardis,就有很多花里胡哨的东西被变了出来。他放松地靠在沙发背部，不过聚焦的眼神暴露了他正在沉思的事实。

“鼓声可以充当链接坐标，”他对Doctor喃喃道，更多的是自言自语，“还需要一个东西将它实体化才能成立。”

“它需要能穿过时间漩涡精准地投向预设方位”，Doctor皱着眉说，“必须足够地小，而且坚硬。”

“要铺成伽里弗雷的拯救之路，”Master喃喃自语道，“Rassilon会选择什么？”

他们苦苦思索了一天却一无所获，Doctor甚至建议了音速起子，被Master一个嫌恶的眼神驳回。

“哈，”靠在控制台上的时间领主终于起身伸了个懒腰，“我们会想出来的，”他坚定地说，“不过在这之前，我们得先吃点东西。”

他轻快地越过扫描器向厨房方向走去，想着冰箱里大概还剩着几盒新鲜的意面， _噢地球的食物_ ，他怀念地想，也许还能再加点蘑菇和番茄……然而还没等到他走出控制室，身后就传来一下沉闷的撞击声。他马上转过身，看见Master抱着头浑身发抖地跪在了地上。

“噢Master”,他飞快地跑了过去，跪在他面前，“出什么事了？”，他抓着他的双手喊道，焦急地看着他紧闭的双眼，“ **说话** ！”

“它…来了”，Master嘶哑的叫道，他说出的每一个字都像是被逼出来的一样，有什么东西正穿过破碎的时空把他的脑子搅得天翻地覆，鼓声成倍的增长，带着能将一百个人类的脑子瞬间烧掉的能量在他的脑海迅速膨胀，咚咚咚咚，咚咚咚咚，电流毫无章法地乱窜—— _它要落下，可是它已经迷失了方向，扭曲的时空带着千钧之力压迫着它小小的身体；以伽里弗雷的荣耀，它尽力抵抗，但……_

"Master！”，Doctor拼命地大喊着，“让我帮你！”，他拽着他的脸颊使劲将他们的额头靠在一起，“ _让我进去_ ，”他贴着他咬紧的嘴唇恳求道，“我会找到它的来源。”他用尽全力伸展出他的精神触手，敲打着面前被无形的壁垒包围着的精神世界，“ **让我进去** ！”

他一下子跌到了黑暗里。 _好疼_ ，震耳欲聋的鼓声旋风般在他的四周回荡，一道闪电直直地从他头顶劈了下来。他慌忙闪到一边，却被瞬间砍成两半的树干砸倒在地上。他费力地用手肘撑地爬了出来，抬头看着电闪雷鸣的漆黑天空，燃烧着的火球在大地上飞舞肆虐，感到自己的两颗心脏仿佛碎成了四瓣。

他很久之前来过这里，那时Master的世界是不寻常的深蓝色夜空。他记得东边是一座森林，清冽的溪流从中流淌到西边的平原上，一座精致的城堡立在河涧边，高耸的塔楼顶总是落着只雪白的鸟儿。

他强迫自己静下心来仔细地聆听，鼓声…它从四面八方敲击过来，能量过大让他完全分不清方向，它沉闷地好似实体，又或者…是被困在了什么地方……

他沉静地听着，感受着鼓声的脉动。听， _循环往复的冲撞，挣扎地膨胀着上升，在无垠的黑夜里爆发着能量……_

亮光在他脑海一闪而过。

他向那座城堡奔去，在不时抛下的惊雷与闪电间穿梭。 _快点_ ，他迎着扑面而来的鼓声对自己说， _再快点_ 。

他跑过森林和原野，终于看见了熟悉的塔顶，只不过现在它歪斜地躺在一片残垣上，只剩下一堆深蓝的瓦片和雪白的塔尖。

这是Koschei的预言室，他每天在这里沉思一会儿，有时Theta进来陪伴，好奇地看着绚烂的星云在塔顶随着他的精神世界变幻，揭露着时间的奥妙与秘密。

他趴在那堆瓦片上，拼命地用双手向下挖， _很近了_ ，他感受到鼓声从他的每一个毛孔钻了进来，他集中全部意志力不停地向下挖，能量在他的指间呼啸而过， _马上就要到了_ 。

终于，一个小口在他的指尖显露，他抓紧旁边的半截圆柱，一股脑地将瓦片全部拨开，一股能量旋风一样地冲了出来，他霎时被卷到一边，大地开始摇晃，一道缝隙在天空慢慢裂开。

Master的世界正在分崩离析。

“不！”Doctor喊道，拼命地向那口古井爬去，他双手撑在井口，趴在古井的上方，任凭浪潮冲刷过他的脑海。

_跟随着它_ ，Doctor对自己的意识命令道，他顺着这声波向它能量传送的方向延展。 _噢，太远、太远了_ ，他的精神随着它穿过一个又一个星系，在扭曲的时空里颠簸，直到它突然分裂，在一个蔚蓝的星球上分成六股滑落下去。

他顺着一条能量河流下去，急速地下坠，直到轰的一声落在了什么坚实的地面上，他的意识被裹在一股熟悉的气息间颤抖着，好像在穿过了整个宇宙后，终于回到了自己的故乡。

  
_以银色树叶之光芒_

_清冽溪流之纯净_

_安孤山脉之坚韧_

_一亿年的晚风吹过_

_高贵的白点星从伽里弗雷的天际滑落_ 。

Doctor猛地收回思绪，不可置信地急速呼吸着，天空在他头顶崩裂，岩石在灰暗的大地上飞舞。他抓起旁边雪白的塔尖，站起来，将自己的全部精神力量输送过去，一道夺目的光芒从塔尖射出直冲天际，和鼓声凶猛地缠斗起来。

Doctor高举着他手里唯一的武器，面色冷酷得足以令整个宇宙为之胆寒，他握紧手中滚烫的塔尖，将能量一波连一波地传送过去，光珠一个一个地朝连接的另一头滑过，直到将肆虐的鼓声重新逼进原先的井中。

他马上将瓦片堆回了原来的位置，加固了精神屏障，又将塔尖重新垒在了井口。鼓声在里面沉闷得敲着，天空开始逐渐聚拢，他释放了一些安慰的情绪，急速掠过的闪电逐渐放缓，火球在地上舔舐着它最后的火焰。

他最后看了一眼显露出几分蔚蓝的天空，在城堡旁边的树上温柔地印上一吻，断开了连接。

一阵不舒服的感觉从他的膝盖传来，他筋疲力尽地想着，然后意识到了他正跪在Tardis冷硬的地面上。一阵头晕目眩之后他努力睁开了双眼，发现自己还紧紧地捧着Master的脸颊和他的额头靠在一起。

只不过金发的时间领主已经昏了过去。

 

Doctor在厨房里忙着，他刚把几片吐司丢进烤面包机，倒了两杯牛奶，准备切几个番茄，就听见一串脚步声逐渐靠近过来。他从瓷砖的反光上看见另一个时间领主坐在了餐桌旁，等着他的早餐。

Doctor忍不住对自己露出了一个微笑。

“早上好，”苏格兰口音的高个男人转过身，手里端着刚烤好的吐司和切好的黄油番茄说，“你休息得怎么样？”

“还不错，”Master冷淡地答道，“如果睡醒不用看见一些人蠢兮兮的笑容会更好。”他讽刺道。

Doctor脸上的笑容更大了。

我的天呐，Master恼怒地想，难道他以为这是种赞美吗？

Doctor仿佛没看见他脸上的冷漠似的，高兴地把盘子摆在桌子上坐了下来，愉快地在吐司上抹着黄油，略微撒了些胡椒。

“我还没有问你”，Master在吃掉了一盘吐司和番茄后说，显然已经饿坏了，“你在我的脑子里都发现了什么？”

他试图回想过，但脑海里只浮现出了空白和大片刺眼的光亮。

“我追踪了鼓声的来源，”Doctor敛起了笑容，把盘子收到一旁，停顿了一下说道，“是白点星。”

“白点星，”Master重复道。

“Rassilon权杖上的那颗白点星。”

“噢，”Master向后一仰，眼神放空地说道，“非常聪明， **非常聪明** 。”

白点星不仅小巧又精致，完全承担得起时空旅行的负担，易于建立链接；它更是伽里弗雷特有的标志。纯洁、美丽而高贵，对时间领主有一般物质没有的情感连接，能大大提升任务成功率，Rassilon权杖上的那颗更是非比寻常。

“但麻烦的是，”Doctor皱着眉说，“即使时间被改写它也依然被发射了出来，这也是鼓声突然能量暴涨的原因。”

“能量通过白点星向鼓声传来，但现在时间线里的鼓声本身却没有做好准备。”Master没有任何起伏地说道，“要接收这样大的一个能量，需要将鼓声扩大无数倍。”

“没错，”Doctor说，“但扭曲的时空使白点星自身也发生了意外。能量没有完全传达。”

“你是说，”Master微微缩紧了瞳孔，“它在扭曲时空的挤压下裂成了碎片。”

棕发的时间领主点了点头，“不过不仅如此，”他补充道，“它还迷失在了时空里。不过我相信它已经尽可能的靠近过去时间里的原定点。”

“Rassilon的白点星，”他叹了口气，“在扭曲的洪流里只碎成了六片，而且都落在了地球。”

“噢天呐，”Master用手挫败地搓着脸，“又是地球。”他愤恨地说，“人类的存在就是为了折磨我吗？”

_人类大概也很想问你这个问题_ ，Doctor暗自想道，他装作没有听见继续道，“链接暂时没有建立成功，这也是鼓声能量又削减的原因，我用你的预言能力将它重新封印了回去，”他轻描淡写地说道，“不过显然不能消除。”

“想要完全消除鼓声和链接，只能毁掉将之实体化的白点星，”Master喃喃道。

“如果你想找到这些碎片的话，”Doctor谨慎地说，“我想到了一个办法可以追踪。”

“我当然想要找到碎片，彻底毁掉链接，”Master不可置信地说，“你答应过我！”

Doctor想到他答应时的情景，不禁又有些脸红起来。

“当然！”他急忙肯定道，或许回答地太快了一点，Master怀疑地扬起一边眉。“你看，”他努力显出一副可信的样子，“之前能量从白点星传到了鼓声，说明他们之间已经有了某种潜在的链接，我们可以把你接入Tardis的心灵感应接口，让它在地球附近根据鼓声进行追踪。”

他不敢相信地看见Master脸上露出了一个浅浅的真正的笑容。

等到他反应过来的时候，他已经拉上Master的袖口——谢天谢地他这次没有反抗——来到了控制室。他飞快地敲入几个指令，拉开了Tardis的心灵感应接口。Master把双手放在了上面。

他屏息等待着，Master闭上眼睛专注地和Tardis对话，寂静的三十秒后，他听见了熟悉的轰鸣声，Tardis开始带着他们在时空里穿梭，几分钟后，随着一声撞击停了下来。

“天呐，”Doctor激动地从地上爬起来，手舞足蹈地说，“这真是太棒了！”“让我看看我们现在在哪儿？”他飞快地跑到扫描器处，睁大了眼睛看着外面的世界。他惊讶地张开了嘴巴，然后转过头，向Master绽开了一个巨大的灿烂笑容。

“噢简直不能更棒了，”他兴奋地宣布道，嘴角快要咧到了耳朵边，“我们在文艺复兴时期的佛罗伦萨。”

 

 

  * 终于要写到冒险啦！
  * 佛罗伦萨是我非常喜爱的城市，希望有一天可以再回去住上一年半载。去年RM也演了一部相关剧，下一章会呈半crossover半历史的模式，和史实不符之处请见谅。

  * 本章Ood星球的剧集时间线提前。




 


End file.
